


Cheer Team

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [38]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 19





	Cheer Team

**Highschool au where Peter is the newest flier and wears a skirt. Footballer Bucky kisses him silly in front of the whole school, not caring for the consequences.**

**Blow jobs, handjobs**

—————————————————

"You're sure no ones gonna laugh?" Peter asked, hiding his face in his hands as Natasha did his hair.

"Yes. No stop being a baby. Now let me do your makeup." Natasha said, slapping his hands away from his face.

"Why do we even need to do my makeup? I'm gonna be up in the air for most of it." Peter grumbled as she turned his face, dabbing him with sponges and brushed, and then finally pulling out several eyeliner products.

"Yeah, but your boyfriends on the field. Don't you wanna look nice?" Wanda said, sidling up to Peter's other side and sitting next to him with a crooked grin.

"Yeah but only you guys and the rest of the team know we're dating. And it's not like he's gonna say he likes how I look in front of the whole school, _and_ the other school's football team." Peter grumbled, looking up when Wanda instructed him to.

"Maybe, but you'll thank us cause I bet he's gonna jump you after the game. That or he'll proclaim his love for you in front of everyone." Wanda said. Peter snorted, rolling his eyes.

"If he does I owe you both twenty dollars," Peter muttered.

"I'll hold you to that." Wanda teased.

"You do that."

———————————————————

"And welcome SHIELD High Schools very own cheerleaders. And welcome their newest flier, Peter Parker!" The deputy said. Peter blushed darkly as he strode onto the field with the rest of the cheer squad. Peter continued blushing as he did the familiar routine they'd been practising, stumbling slightly when he saw Bucky watching him open mouth from the sidelines with the rest of the football team, who were hollering at the cheer squad loudly.

Peter shook it off as he was hoisted into the air by the team, kicking his leg in the air, flashing a wide smile as he jumped, doing the splits the air, landing easily than doing a double flip as he got down. The skirt flayed around him, the shirt riding up slightly as he rose his hands up in the air, shaking the pom-poms for show as the crowd roared.

"And now SHIELDS football team joining the cheer squad!" The deputy roared, making the crowd scream as the team jumped up, racing onto the field, scooping up their partners. Tony hauling Pepper onto his shoulders, vision picking Wanda up and spinning her around, Steve running to Natasha and picking her up by her waist. Peter watched with a soft smile, looking around for Bucky as he awkwardly held his Pom Pom clad hands together. He jolted when he felt someone hug him from behind, slowly craning his head, surprised when he looked up to see Bucky above him.

"What're you doin' Buck?" Peter seethed as Bucky rested his head on top of Peter's shoulder, swaying them slightly.

"Tellin' everyone who's you are. Should be a sin how good you look. And yer fuckin' eyes Pete." BUcky said against Peter's neck. And Peter was thankful it was half time and they were off to the side because he was blazing red as Bucky turned his around, reaching down, wrapping his fingers around the back of Peter's left thigh, hiking it upon his hip.

"I hate it when Nat and Wanda are right," Peter muttered. Bucky cocked an eyebrow, and cupped Peter's jaw in his right hand.

"What're they right about this time?" Bucky said in amusement.

"Said you were gonna proclaim your love for me in front of everyone," Peter muttered. Bucky chuckled, dipping his head and kissing Peter softly on the lips, his hands tangled in Peter's previously nicely done hair. When Bucky pulled back Peter's cheeks were flushed a dark red, lips parted in shock.

"Well, I do love you very very much. And proclaiming my love sounds good right about now." Bucky mused, making Peter roll his eyes.

"You are so not gonna do what I think you're gonna do." Peter drawled. Bucky cocked his head, promptly picking Peter up by his waist and throwing him onto his shoulders. Peter screamed loudly, holding Bucky's forehead tightly through the Pom poms.

"For a flier, you sure don't like heights." Bucky teased, parading Peter around who nervously waved to the crowd.

"You wanna know what else Wanda said?" Peter asked, ducking his head so only Bucky could hear him.

"I'm sure I do." Bucky quipped. Peter hummed, waving to Nat and Wanda who winked up at him.

"I quote, that you would jump me once the game was over," Peter said teasingly.

"They'll be right then." Bucky quipped. Peter giggled above him.

"Mhm, and if you win it'll be even better."

————————————————————

Peter hummed to himself as he closed his locker, having already given Wanda and Nat their twenty dollars each with a muttered curse. The change room was empty save for Peter, who was picking up his duffles back with a wide smile. Bucky always drove him home after games, and this particular one Bucky had won, so Peter was very very excited to literally kiss Bucky silly.

"Already gettin' ready to leave doll?" Bucky drawled from the doorway of the change room. Peter turned with a smug smile.

"Hmm, was waiting for you. Haven't even taken the makeup off yet." Peter drawled, walkings up to Bucky and slinging his arms around Bucky's shoulders. Bucky hummed, rubbing his hands down Peter's side before taking a handful on Peter's ass through the skirt.

"Look like such a fucking slut out there. This short little skirt and this damn shirt. Was looking at you and all I wanted to do was eat you up. You have no idea what you do to me, Peter." Bucky growled, cradling the back of Peter's head with his hand, pulling him back by his hair so his neck was bared, allowing him to pressed open-mouthed kisses and several bites and marks.

"Yeah? What're you gonna do about it?" Peter said breathlessly. Bucky hummed against his neck, running his hand over Peter's stomach and then cupping Peter's bludge through the skirt, making Peter's smug grin fad, his mouth parted into a soft 'o'.

"That does the trick." Bucky teased. Peter moaned softly, pressing himself closer to Bucky until their chests were touching.

"Jesus Christ take your fucking pants off." Peter begged breathlessly, toying with the hem of Bucky's pants frantically.

"Calm down sweetheart, they're coming down." Bucky soothed gently, pushing his pants down to his ankles. Peter looked up at him, glancing at the door. He took Bucky's hand, pulling him away front he door and slamming him again one of the lockers.

"I don't fancy getting caught," Peter said, dropping to his knees and making eye contact as he leant forward, kissing the head of Bucky's cock through his boxers, then mouthing at it through his boxers.

"Shit. You shouldn't be this good at this." Bucky said through gritted teeth. Peter grinned, wrapping his lips around the shaft of Bucky through his boxers.

"Shit, doll please, please," Bucky begged, threading his fingers through Peter's hair in desperation. Peter toyed with the waistband of Bucky's boxers, pulling them down slowly. Was that an ego boost, the captain of the football begging fro peter to suck his cock. 

"Didn't know you could be so pretty when you begged Buck," Peter whispered, pressing several hasty kisses onto the head of Bucky's cock, smearing precum on his kips and kicking it off before dipping his tongue into the slit.

"Shit, only for you Pete. Only you." Bucky breathed, tugging harshly on Peter's hair when he took the head into his lips, hollowing his cheeks and sucking harshly.

"Oh shit, Pete that feels good," Bucky said softly. Peter grinned around him, taking him in inch by inch until his nose was pressed flush against Bucky's groin, breathing him in, quiet chocking noises ringing in Bucky's ears.

"Shit. Oh my god. When did you learn how to do that?" Bicky asked tugging sharply on Peter's hair. Peter pulled off him slowly, breathing heavily, readying his weight on his knees and back on his feet.

"Don't even know." Peter breathed heavily, leaning back in and taking Bucky in in one swoop. Bucky cursed, pressing back into the cool metal of the locker and biting his knuckles between his teeth. Peter peeked up at him as Bucky regained control of his body, looking down at Peter, thighs shaking and hands trembling in Peter's hair. Bucky watched as Peter swallowed around him, running his tongue along the vines on the underside of Bucky's cock, pulling off slowly and then pushing back, bobbing his head slowly, speeding up at Bucky's praises.

"Look so good like this sweetheart. Pretty pink lips stretched around me." BUcky praised, running his thumb over Peter's lips, pressing it in next to his cock in the corner of Peter's mouth. Peter outright moaned around Bucky, his eyes lids fluttering as he bobbed his head faster.

"Fu-fuck, you're such a good boy Pete. So fucking good, down on your knees for me, sucking my cock so good." Bucky grunted, bucking his hips sharply, the familiar coil of heat in his stomach. Peter moaned again, fingers pressing into Bucky's thighs at a bruising pressure.

"Shut, Pete, you gotta pull off or I'm gonna cum in you," Bucky said desperately, tugging on Peter's hair. Peter looked up at him, his eyes narrowing as he took Bucky in until the root, swallowing around Bucky a few more times before Bucky was crying out, thrusting his hips and cumming down Peter's throat. Bucky's breathing was heavy as he slowly pulled Peter off of him, dropping to his knees in front of Peter, kissing him sloppily as he palmed Peter roughly through his cheer uniform.

"Thank you. Thank you, baby." Bucky breathed against Peter's lips, running his tongue over Peter's red and swollen lips, licking into his mouth. Peter hastily lifted his hips so Bucky could gently pull down his skirt and underwear.

"Please. Please. Buck, please." Peter begged, pawing at Bucky's shirt as Bucky took him in his hands gently.

"Shh, shh, I'll take care of you. It's okay." Bucky soothed, cupping Peter's balls in one hand, massaging and rolling them while he busied his other hand with Peter's shaft, flicking his wrist at the base, squeezing at the tip and swiping his thumb over the head every second stroke.

"I've got you, baby. I got you. Let go." Bucky cooed, leaning down and kissing Peter's softly, their lips separating as Peter's lips parted, tongue flicking out as he fucked into Bucky's hand. Bucky smiled fondly at him as he cupped his hand around Peter's tip as he came with a choked cry. Peter rode out his orgasm with soft bucks of his hips.

"There you go. You did so well for me. So good." Bucky cooed, kissing Peter's lips softly. Peter hummed into the kiss, pulling back after a moment and resting his forehead on Bucky's. When he looked back down Bucky was already wiping off his cum on a wet wipe Peter had conveniently in his bag.

"Love you," Peter whispered. Bucky snorted, helping Peter up off of the locker room floor.

"Love you too Pete, but we should continue this once we're at my house. Come on, my ma's out for the rest of the weekend and you have a very comfy car seat with your name on it." Bicky teased, pulling Peter's underwear and skirt back up and taking his and Peter's bags as well as Peter's hand.

"Such a gentlemen Buck." Peter cooed sarcastically, leaning his head on Bucky's shoulder as they walked.

"You know it baby doll."


End file.
